tgcraftfandomcom-20200215-history
Werewolves
History The Beast is said to have long ago had a tribe of worshipers who brought war to their neighbors and loved the lamination of their enemies women most of all. They brought their enemies greatest warriors hogtied to the altar for slaughter, bringing The Beast's favor to all of them. There was one enemy that no man had beaten though, and they were the vampire For centuries, the vampires had preyed on the main continent, slaughtering who they pleased. When the vampires came for The Beast's favored tribe and left only three survivors, The Beast felt the coming of a war like no other before it. The survivors cried for revenge, to hunt the ultimate enemy of their people. The Beast howled back, granting it's power to the three through possession. The three men turned to beasts, their minds one with The Beast itself. Driven to war, their claws raked through more than a thousand vampires before the main continent was clean of them. Those who had survived had fled, yet The Beast knew through this fear they had won the war. With the end of the great Werewolf-Vampire war, The Beast released it's unrelenting hold on the werewolves. These three, the Alphas, without the whispers to slaughter pounding at their minds they began to spread the power given to them. The one called Witherfang created an elixir to breed werewolves subservient to him. Silvermane took control over a pack of wolves, exerting his power over those they attacked. Bloodmoon however, considered those led by Witherfang and Silvermane to be made by proxies. He took control over all those bitten directly by werewolves, and declared his kind would lead the Eternal Hunt. The Eternal Hunt demands one infects all they can, exterminates vampires, and accepts no surrender. Society Despite the vampires leaving the main continent to hide themselves away, few werewolves are content to let a vampire live. This isn't to say they have never worked together against greater foes (though the Bloodmoon clan never has), but the bitterness of slight against slight continues to this day. After countless years of conflict this bitterness has cemented into a deep scar on both sides, and every so often The Beast will demand a Great Hunt through her Alphas. A Great Hunt demands all werewolves to slaughter and exterminate the vampires once more, with Alphas equipped to slaughter entire platoons of vampires. Pack members are capable of taking on one or two vampires at a time, but more worryingly is the massive collertal damage that werewolves bring during Great Hunts. Other races are unable to fight back against either side, and few kingdoms want to tolerate even one werewolf terrorizing their citizens for it might bring the rest of the clan upon them. The terror werewolves have brought in their hatred of vampires has made them unable to live amongst non-wolves, and yet this hasn't made them shy away from their condition or hide as vampires do. Werewolves live openly in small towns and tribal camps outside of civilization, proud of their condition. The whispers of The Beast can only be understood by the Alphas, yet it still makes the lower members proud and full of purpose. When werewolves come to towns after their hatred enemies, they come fully expecting to be driven out again and again. Nothing gets between a wolf and it's quarry. They're persistent, and know their god will guide them where they're needed. Their own towns and camps are full of life and movement. Werewolves keep busy even in their unbeastly forms. Theres always more weapons to maintain, animals to hunt, and children to be made in a werewolf camp. With only three alphas, towns and camps are led by the most senior werewolf avaliable. Werewolves also often sell themselves as a mercenary army to those waging war, turning the tides of important battles. Physiology Werewolves, as the name implies, are both man and wolf. No matter their original race, they take on the form of a wolf-like humanoid every full moon. Werewolves however don't start powerful. Young werewolves struggle to hold onto belongings when they turn and control their infectious claws. As a werewolf turns moon after moon, they gain control of themselves and their wolfish form. With enough control, they can turn at will and gain more immunity to the gold swords that slay their kind more easily than it does vampires. While turning to their beast form is thought to be painful, this is only true to the inexperienced pups. Many werewolves get addicted to this more powerful form once they gain control of it, staying in the form indefinitely. Category:Lore Category:Current Category:Race